poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lockdown captures Optimus, Tessa, Takato, Chris, and Yuri
Here's how Lockdown captures Optimus, Tessa, Chris, and Yuri in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. KSI Darcy: What is that? Attinger: That's my asset. Pull Galvatron back. Joyce: Do it. at the chaos, Lockdown's face turns into a highpowered sniper rifle and fires at Optimus which wounds him as Galvatron leaves, Lockdown comes closer Cade: I got to go get her. and Elsa hide in the car Cade: Tessa! Shane: him Don't go out there, he'll kill you! Cade Yeager: She needs my help! Shane: She's hidden! Tessa Yeager: Optimus, Optimus, get up, get up! Optimus Prime: I can't. Get out of here. Yuri: I'm not leaving you here! Chris Thorndyke: (his mind Tino can't be dead! This has to be a lie!) (Suddenly his legs gets tied up by a rope) Chris Thorndyke: What the? Tiger Claw: You're not going anywhere because Tino is dead. He's not here to save you now. Chris Thorndyke: Your lying! Tiger Claw: No. You're the one who's lying. Now where were we. (Turns to Takato, Guilmon and Calumon) Lockdown: I feel sorry for you, Prime. Your allegiance these humans. The trouble with loyalty to a cause is; that cause, will always betray you. Lucemon: We also wanted you, Takato Matsuki along with your friends Guilmon and Calumon. Optimus Prime: Who send you here? Takato Matsuki: What are you talking about? Why do you us for? Lockdown: Where did you think you came from? scoffs You think you were born? No. You were built. And your creators want you back. We all work for someone. Gremlin: Now, it's time to return you from where you came! Jeri Katou: Calumon, run! ship comes out and drops a net and captures Optimus, Chris, Takato, Guilmon, Calumon and Yuri Jeri Katou: TAKATO!!! Sonic: CHRIS!!! Godou: MARIYA!!! Cade: No. Shane: It's got her! Fred Jones: Come on let's rescue them! Shane: She's in the car! Cade Yeager: Tessa! Shane: No! Cade Yeager: Tessa! Henry Wong: Takato! Guilmon! Calumon! Rika Nonaka: Let go of them now! ship gets ready to fly Chris: Help me! Yuri: GODOU!!! SAVE ME!!!! Godou: I'm coming!! grabs the net and tries to get to Tessa as Godou tries to get to Yuri Tessa: Dad! Yuri: GODOU!!!! Godou: MARIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Cade Yeager: Tessa, get out! Get out! Tessa! the glass Get out Tessa! Tessa Yeager: Dad, help me! Help me, help me, dad, dad! Cade Yeager: and grabs on the net Tessa Yeager: Dad! Dad! Cade Yeager: Tessa! Break the glass! Break the glass to get out! Tessa Yeager: I'm trying! Dad! Cade Yeager: Tessa, I can't hold on! Tessa! Just break the glass! Tessa: Help me! Cade Yeager: Tess... go Godou: Mariya, hang on! Yuri: Godou! Help me please! then Godou's grip off Optimus: Cade, warn the Autobots! Takato Matsuki: Guys save us please! Tessa Yeager: Dad, help me! Don't leave me! Takuya Kanbara: TAKATO!!!!! Rika Nonaka: CALUMON!!!! Sonic: CHRIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!! Lor McQuarrie: No, NOOOOO!!!!!!!! Cade Yeager: No! the ground arrives while they both grieve Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes